Mining operations involve moving and operating large vehicles, including mining trucks and shovels. Shovels remove from a pit overburden and ore or coal which is then loaded into trucks for transport and further processing. Spotting is the process of aligning a truck with or under a shovel to receive material from the shovel. Moving such large vehicles is conventionally a time-consuming process due to safety concerns and difficulties in navigating while driving and/or parking the trucks in close proximity to the shovel and its moving bucket. Therefore, spotting may be a source of inefficiency in the load-haul-dump cycle, involving difficult and/or dangerous maneuvers.